People Tend to Erupt Without a Sound
by thesheepishchild
Summary: No harm should have ever came to his pack.He was supposed to be the protector. But he failed and Stiles paid the price. Now he has to watch Stiles slowly fall apart and the guilt is consuming him. When Stiles goes missing, he does his all to find him. But when he finally does, he is surprised at what two months have done to Stiles.
1. Chapter 1

He's lying on the ground, chest heaving and body paralyzed. His struggle to move is useless, but this just makes him struggle harder. Though his body was still, his eyes were frantic as they darted from side to side. He struggled to open his mouth and through gritted teeth he growled out. "Stiles, you still with me?"

His answer is only a groan. The air around him is thick with tension and he barely hears Stiles mutter. "A lot of blood."

His eyes look down to where the other lies beside him, equally paralyzed but also sporting a gun wound in his stomach. There is a fucking puddle of blood where Stile's lies and he is becoming paler every minute. He needs to get help. He needs to save him. He needs to kill Matt.

Matt who he now knew was the master of the Kanima. The psychotic bastard cornered Stiles at his home and tried to torture him for information. But thankfully, Stiles had blabbered and sidetracked the conversation long enough for Derek to find him.

He could have taken the bastard, but Jackson had come to his master's rescue. His Alpha title being stripped away from him only hours before, he realized a little too late he was no match to the creature. One strike to the neck and he found himself paralyzed on the floor.

He glared at Stiles and tried to tell him to run. Matt saw this, and had the Kanima strike Stiles next. With both of them now paralyzed and left defenseless on the ground, Derek feared the worst. Matt then ordered him to kill the teenager but, the creature stood still. He repeated his order slowly and waited. Two seconds was all it took for him to raise the gun at Stiles' stomach and shoot.

The teenager cried out in pain and his breathing became erratic as the pain overwhelmed him. Derek had snarled at the two still standing, but that was all he could do.

"Watching him bleed to death will teach you lesson." He said to the werewolf with a smirk on his face. He and Jackson left and Derek was left alone to watch Stiles suffer.

Another groan grabbed him from his thoughts, and he looked at the bleeding form beside him.

"Stiles?" He waited for an answer. "Stiles if you don't answer me, I swear I'll…..STILES ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" He yelled in rage. The bleeding teenager didn't respond but the sound of a heart slowing down was enough for him.

Panic overcame him. He couldn't have Stiles die because of him. Nobody was allowed to die! He was supposed to protect his pack.

His pack.

A moment of clarity came to him and he finally realized what he had to do. He howled and just hoped that his pack would reach them in time. Stiles' weak heartbeat was just a constant reminder that they were running against time.

* * *

When Boyd finally came running through the door, he stared in horror at the sight of his fallen leader and a dying Stiles. He grabbed the injured first and placed him in the car before he bolted back in the house to get Derek.

The Kanima's venom was thankfully wearing off by the time Boyd got him into his Camaro. He ordered the beta to go to the veterinarian's clinic as quickly as possible. With feeling and mobility now back in his body, he held Stiles as Boyd broke several speeding limits.

When they finally arrived he didn't even have to explain or ask for help. The veterinarian was already waiting with the door open for them and rushed them to the back room. He had found it odd that Deaton knew they were coming but, he didn't have time to question. Deaton was already mumbling worriedly when he saw the severity of the gun wound.

"He's close." The veterinarian said gravely. He took out more tools and corked bottles. Derek watched and when the other repeated the two words again he asked in alarm. "What is he close to?"

"He's close to death." Deaton replied in a grave tone.

'SAVE HIM!' His inner werewolf barked at him. He growled deeply and looked at the veterinarian with sharp blue eyes. "Don't let him die."

Deaton said nothing but instead began cleaning the gun wound. While he worked, Derek sat with his eyes closed and just listened to Stile's heartbeat. It was still weak but it was growing stronger. When a hour had passed, he could tell that the other was now out of danger zone. He opened his eyes to look at the still pale teenage.

"I'll pay you for your services." He muttered loud enough for the other to hear. The veterinarian chuckled and looked up at him when he finished the last stitch. "You don't have to repay me." Deaton replied.

He blinked and looked at the werewolf now with pure black eyes. With a wide smile on his face he whispered. "I see this as making an investment." Derek felt his stomach drop and he quickly ran towards Stiles. The veterinarian lunged to the human's throat but the werewolf stopped him by punching him in the jaw.

He went to grab Stiles, but something grabbed him from the back. He was thrown across the room and collided with a shelve that had glass showering down on him. His forehead was cut and he felt warm blood flow down his eyes.

He wiped the blood and when his vision became clear, he saw Deaton throw a blue powder over the exam table and Stiles. Deaton laughed and with a snap of his fingers he vanished. The blue powder now settled on Stiles, Derek could only watch in horror when the teenager's body arched off the table and a scream was ripped out of his throat.

The room began to shake and Derek ran to cover Stiles' body. The lights went out in the clinic and a blood curdling scream filled the room.

* * *

This fic is based on the preview of tonight's episode. Something my brain thought of when I saw that part when Stiles is on the ground in pain.

So yeah hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and I'll see you next time.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Things slowly worsen. After what happened with Deaton, Derek watched as Stiles began to fall apart before his eyes.

* * *

The bags under Stiles eyes were getting darker each day. Lydia had told Allison, who told Scott, who came running to Derek that she had spotted Stiles at the mall buying cover up. So when Derek spotted Stiles and saw that the dark markings under his eyes were gone, a magically fast recovery wasn't the first thought that came to mind.

He thought the kid was only sleeping a few hours a night, but an event revealed how wrong he was.

He was driving to Home Depot to buy more chains for this month's full moon, since last month's chains were now in pieces. He stopped at a red and while waiting for the change of light. A beat up old jeep drove up next to him.

He knew who the driver was before he even looked up. He expected to see Stiles, but he wasn't expecting to see Stiles falling asleep at the wheel. Grabbing Stiles attention was a hard task but he thankfully caught it before the lights could change.

"Stop the car!" He yelled. Stiles shook his head and tried to yell back but Derek cut him off by yelling. "Stop or I'm crashing my car into yours."

Five minutes later Derek was walking to Stiles jeep. Without a word he opened the driver's door and ordered. "Get out, I'm driving you home."

"Well isn't the werewolf being so kind today." Stiles snapped back. This was a different kind of sarcasm and Derek didn't like it.

"It's more like I don't want you killing a pedestrian or any other drivers." He grabbed the other by the arm, though he was careful not to touch his still healing wound, pulled him out. There was no way Stiles was driving home. Stiles struggled in his hold. "I'll drop your jeep off later; just get in the damn car."

Stiles flipped him the middle finger but thankfully got in the car. Derek made sure the jeep was locked and secure before heading back. Though he doubted anyone would want to steal this hunk of junk. He walked back to the car and started the drive to the sheriff's home. The car ride was silent the entire way, with Stiles looking out the window the entire time.

When he finally parked the car at their destination, he decided to ask the question he was dying to ask. "When was the last time you slept?" Stiles didn't reply for a while but he finally answered under his breath. "I can't go to sleep. They're always there waiting for me."

Derek's full attention was now on Stiles. "Who?" He stared at the teenager who refused to look back at him. "Stiles?"

"They scream my name. Every time I close my eyes, they scream and call out Stiles." Derek tried to get more out of him, but he quickly got out of the car before Derek could ask. Derek was going to follow, but a text from Boyd about sighting the Kanima had him driving away.

* * *

The first time he thought it was due to exhaustion.

The second time he thought it was from a combination of exhaustion and stress.

The third time it happened, he didn't know what to blame it on. The ones following had him worrying and keeping a watchful eye on the teenager.

The constant sight of Stiles' eyes rolling in the back of his head while his body dropped never got easier. And it was always at random; the fainting spells never become a pattern. It was easier when Stiles passed out when another person was with him. He'd rather Stiles be grabbed roughly than have him falling like a dead man to the ground.

He remembered the second time Stiles passed out, he fell face first onto the floor of the abandoned train. The pack had freaked out for a moment, and Derek had to run to get three packs of ice. There was some nasty bruising but Stiles kept repeating that he was fine.

After that incident, the werewolves tried to coyly surround Stiles when walking from class. When out of school Scott was always by Stiles side. Stiles didn't seem to care about the entourage he suddenly got. Derek was pretty sure he didn't even notice.

But when he tried to persuade the other to stop doing lacrosse, Stiles muttered at him. "Go away Derek."

* * *

He was waiting in Scott's room for Scott to show up so they can talk about recent events. He stopped finding it odd that he repeatedly snuck into high schooler's rooms, after the third time. He was sitting at the edge of Scott's bed when he heard footsteps. He tried to smell the scent of the person but strangely enough, there wasn't one.

Not knowing who was coming, he ran to a spot he could hide. He would have to hate explain to Ms. McCall why he was in her son's room. When the door opened, and an exhausted looking Stiles walked in, Derek quickly got out of his hiding spot.

Stiles jumped when he saw the werewolf and asked in alarm."Derek what the hell are you doing here."

"Scott and I have some things to talk about." He glanced at his cellphone to check the time. "Not surprisingly he is late."

Stiles nodded as a reply and walked over to Scott's bed. Derek watched the other dig through his backpack. His eyebrow rose when a bible was brought out. Stiles tossed it onto his best friend's bed and walked towards the door.

Derek watched him a moment and saw that he was favoring his left leg causing him to walk with a slight limp. He stopped the other by grabbing his arm, but a hiss of pain had him loosening up his grip. Before Stiles could stop him, he picked up his sleeves. The sight of bruised dark skin makes his blood boil.

"What the hell is this?" His teeth bared, he brought the arm closer. His eyes scanned the dark area, and he saw that the bruises resembled fingers. "Who did this?"

The arm was snatched away from his grasp and Stiles' snapped at him. "Just mind your own business Derek."

Before he could even retaliate, Scott arrived which caused Stiles to walk over and start talking to him. He didn't want to throw Stiles' problems out into the open, especially in front of Scott. So he stood there and listened to their conversation hoping he could hear something useful from Stiles. Unfortunately the conversation was only about lacrosse. When that conversation was over, Stiles said goodbye to his best friend and left without saying another word to him.

* * *

"Stiles?"

He jumps up in his seat and his head whirls for a moment. He glances at Ms. Morrell and said sheepishly. "I'm sorry what did you say"

The counselor smiles at him and repeats herself. "Some of your classmates and teachers have noticed your unusual behavior and have voiced their concerns to me. Is everything alright?" She waited for him to answer but instead he covered his wrist. The action was quick and looked to be natural, but a quick glance revealed the bruised skin. Looking closer she noticed some of the bruises resembled hand prints.

The counselor had a look of concern on her face but inside she was jumping with joy. "Stiles I need you tell me whether or not you are ok. I have several contac-"

"I'm fine. With the Championship game a week from now; it's just been one hell of a week that's all."

His guard was up and she knew that he wouldn't open up to her if she took this route. She only needed one answer anyways. She tried another route.

"Stiles. That is an interesting name, but if I remember correctly that is not your birth name." This was the question she needed the answer before. She needed it to prove whether or not, her hunch was correct.

Stiles shrugs and replies back. "I was about nine when I wanted everyone to call me that. A lot of people think I made the nickname up because my first name is so horrible, but that's not true." He hesitates for a moment and licks his lips nervously. "I heard the name in a dream, and for some reason I felt like I needed to be called that."

"Well it seems like your parents were pretty supportive at the name change when you were only nine." Ms. Morrell jokes.

Stiles smiles and started drumming his fingers against his thigh. "My dad was kinda confused at first, but he thought it was better than my first name. It was really my mom who got him on board." His smile got bigger. "I've never seen my mom so happy than the morning I told her how I wanted to be called Stiles. She dropped the dish she was holding and this huge smile was on her face. She tried to ask calmly why I wanted to be called that. But throughout the entire question she was stuttering and freaking out." He chuckles at the memory.

"I told her that I heard it in a dream, and it felt right. I think she jumped ten feet in the air with happiness. We went to IHOP for breakfast that morning. To this day I still don't understand her reaction. But that is one of my fondest memories." His smile slowly started to fall and he now looked down at the floor. He glances up at the counselor and asks if he could leave now.

Ms. Morall nodded and watched him leave. When she was sure he was gone, she quickly grabbed her cellphone. Dialing the only contact she had in the phone she waited for an answer. The conversation was quick and blunt.

"Dad, the plan worked. It's definitely him. We finally found him. We have about a week to get ready. He is already exhibiting some of the signs." Hanging up, she quickly brought out last year's yearbook. She turned to a page and smiled fondly at it. Bringing out a sharpie she crossed out Lydia Martin's picture and circled Genim Stilinski's.

She knew it was between those two, but she would have never imagined the boy was the one. In the beginning she thought the poised, intelligent, multilayered Lydia Martin would have been the one they were looking for. But of course life threw a curveball, and the odd, Adderall popping, loyal boy revealed his true colors over the past weeks.

Looking down at the yearbook picture she smiled and said happily. "Two hundred years but we finally found you, Stiles."

* * *

He was a fool for thinking that tonight was going to end all happily ever after. Yeah Allison is thankfully not turning out like her aunt or Gerald, and Jackson is now a werewolf, but when he asked about Stiles whereabouts, the night came crashing down.

He is on his second round of running through the forest to try to find the idiot kid. His nose is sniffing every moment, just so that maybe he can get the scent of Stiles. As he comes to the end of the forest, he stops and turns to the road. It's not a scent that makes him find Stiles, he actually sees him first. Oddly enough he still can't smell the other though.

He watches safely hidden by the forest as the kid walks down the road. He's walking by himself after everything that just happened! He walks out of the forest and towards Stiles direction. Now that he is closer, he can smell the hurt and the pain coming off of him. His pace is now a little faster. He calls out the others name but he doesn't turn to him. He yells at him again, but this time an engine roar drowns him out. A black corolla speeds past him and Derek feels a shiver run down his spine.

The car speeds over him, but stops when it is next to Stiles. The teenager looks at the car and when the window is rolled down; his expression is one of confusion. A gloved hand reaches out to him in the window and it looks like the driver is telling him something. Derek tries to listen but for some unknown reason he can't hear anything.

He watches as Stiles shakes the gloved hand and pulls open the door. Derek feels his heartbeat speed up and he watches as the teenager hesitates to get into the unknown car. He screams his name hoping the interruption can make the kid think clearly and get away from that car.

"Stiles!" He knows his scream is heard because the teenager looks at him. For one second they stare at each other and are frozen. The teenager is the one to look away and quickly gets into the car. The moment the door closes, Derek is running. Unfortunately this same moment is when the car revs the engine and speeds away, its engine loud enough to make Derek cover his ears in pain.

He chases the car and when he is close enough he decides he is going to go Alpha to stop it. Before he can, the driver's window opens and a gloved hand throws something in the air. Derek is only able to see the hand return inside before his eyes roll back.

When he comes back to conscious, he is up and looking around in bewilderment. He smells the air, and his stomach turns when there is no scent for him to follow. There are no tracks and Stiles is not pack so he can't feel the tug like he did when Scott was being killed. He combs his fingers through his hair in a mixture of worry and anger and he can't hold in the feral howl that rips out of his throat.

Stiles was gone.

* * *

I think this is the last time I will ever write present tense in any fic. lol I just hate it, but I felt I needed it in this chapter.

Anyways thank you everyone who alerted or favorited this story. A special thank you to Forbidden Leo, Guest, Dragon Paranormal, Coolnetta, XForeverXXBrokenX, Hoshie13! You guys are great and thanks again for reviewing.

So this fic is going to be an Au of the season 2 finale and I can't wait to publish the next chapter!

Please review!


End file.
